


The Tale of an Underground Orphan and Exiled Synth

by RieWiggles



Series: Stories of the Wastelanders: MacCready Arc [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia, Synths, the gunners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: In 2290, with the Institute gone, Danse has a hard time finding himself in the Wasteland. After befriending Julia Thompson, a young girl who grew up in The Institute, he assumes the role of a father figure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2288**

* * *

 

Julia has never been teleported before. Everything was happening so fast. The Institute was being invaded. Meanwhile, many Gen-2 synths were escorting people out of their rooms to the nearest relays. Julia was among her family, holding her sister’s hand tightly.

“Everything will be okay, Lee!”

One thing that hit the girl was her anxiety. She never knew what it was like above ground, not to mention that she didn’t even know what was going on. When the relay started, she started to feel dizzy. All she heard was Alice reminding her that everything would be alright.

* * *

 

When she came to, everything looked… different. The world changed. It was like nothing she’s ever seen before. The grass was dry. The trees were dead. The air was tense and reeked of chemicals.

When Julia looked to her family, they were just coming to themselves.

For days, they wandered this wasteland. They had no idea where their feet was taking them. The air was stingy and hot in the day, while at night, it was fresh but freezing. They finally found life.

“We need you two to stay here,” her mother told them, as they huddled inside a rusty shack. Janet and Enrico slowly made their way out in hopes that the Super Mutants wouldn’t notice them. Inside the shack across were provisions- enough for the whole family.

Institute Scientists, however, were not great at sneaking. The mutants spotted the parents, before pulling them away.

Alice held Julia as they heard the screams of their parents.

* * *

 

For days, the girls remained in the shacks. They slowly made their way out, before entering the shack across. They spotted a pipe pistol, and plenty of ammunition. Inside was also mutfruit, which the girls took advantage of.

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

For two years, Alice and Julia adapted to the environment. With only a pistol, they hid when hostiles were nearby. They hunted rabbits, squirrels, and other small creatures to survive. One day, however, Alice injured herself while running, attempting to catch a squirrel.

She ripped her arm through barbed wire. As it bled, her groans tough, Julia tried her best to stitch the wound. Although she successfully stitched it up, it got infected within a few days. As pus spewed out of the wound, Alice began to run a fever. For days, her sister tried everything she could, while Alice tried to hold on.

One day, Julia came back from discovering a stimpack, to finding her sister’s corpse. Alice succumbed to the infection.

For days, Julia stayed at her sister’s side, as the body began to decompose. The shock sent the girl to a wave of insanity. She was alone. All the girl wanted was to die.

One day, Julia began to feel sick. For the next few days, she vomited, passing out in the process. Her body began to feel weak. Julia went further than she usually did, but passed out in the middle of the road. Before she lost consciousness, she heard the yells from men, who she felt grab her.

* * *

 

Julia woke up inside what looked like a hospital room. A figure stood before her, as she spotted that said figure was carrying a syringe. When she turned around, Julia felt her anxiety disappear.

“Oh- you’re awake!” the young woman said, in a strong accent. Julia remained confused. As she looked around, the brunette approached the young girl, before inspecting her even more. “You have the most beautiful blue eyes!” the woman said again. She inspected Julia’s face.

“Where am I?”

“Sanctuary.”

Julia gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Very funny, but seriously.”

“Oh, am I funny? I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more serious.”

The brunette then handed the girl a drink. “It’s concentrated mutfruit, with all the mutations taken out. It’s just like any berry. If you drink it, the drink should detoxify your body.”

Julia began to consume the drink, nodding and moaning in satisfaction as it went down her throat. “It’s good!” she said, complementing the scientist.

“What is your name?”

“Julia. And you?”

“Contagions Vulnerability Robotic Infirmary Engineer, or Curie.”

“Mouthful!”

“Oh, you misunderstand. I used to be a robot.”

“Does that mean that now you’re a… synth?” When Curie nodded, Julia’s eyes became wide. “So that means you were in the Institute while it was being destroyed?”

“I was helping people to safety, but otherwise yes, I was there.”

Julia’s surprise made Curie think that she hurt the young girl’s feelings.

“I am sorry if I made you feel bad in any way.”

“No- no.” Julia sat up. She looked around the room to get used to the surroundings.

When Julia walked outside, she noticed construction going on around the place. People were busy at work, constructing wood frames, to placing in foundation, to even painting. The settlement looked rather empty, as the concrete walls with barbed tops surrounded the whole area. Julia was amazed to see people working together to build a community that may perhaps thrive. From the distance, she heard missiles going off, only to spot turrets that have been constructed and located accordingly. When she turned around to get a glance at the office, it was constructed with concrete, but looked pleasant, just as an infirmary should.

“The kid’s awake,” a figure said, as he approached the synth. She smiled, before planting a kiss to the man’s cheek. “This is Julia,” Curie said excitedly. “I’m happy to report that she’s recovered fully and is no longer under the influence of illness.”

“Lovely to hear. Thank you.”

Curie was surprised when the man placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I see you were in The Institute,” he said, spotting the ripped uniform. “I’m deeply sorry for what happened. I was Father’s father.”

Julia gasped.

“You are the Vault Dweller!”

Nate nodded. He looked to Curie, before turning around. He walked off, but prompted the girl to come.

“Julia,” he said softly.

“The Institute may have treated you well, but it hasn’t treated the surface well. We’ve struggled to survive, but with the Institute gone, it gave us chance to rebuild. It took us two months to get the walls up here, and more to get the turrets going. Before, there were only seven of us living here in Sanctuary. Now, it’s a vibrant community.”

As they walked, Julia noticed a young boy tinkering with an alarm clock.

“My son there is a Synth. He was created by Father.”

“Really?”

“He gifted me my son, but he was my son.”

Nate turned to Julia.

“We need you here, and any other Institute scientists. We need you to help us rebuild the world.”

“But I don’t know anything!”

“I know. But we might need you.”

Nate led Julia back to the infirmary. “We have people waiting to meet you.”

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

Danse struggled for two years finding himself. When the Brotherhood found out of The Minutemen’s relationship with the Railroad, they launched an attack. Haylen took the opportunity to fake her death during that time, before making her way to Listening Post Bravo. For two years she stayed. She never questioned Danse’s true identity, nor did she ever bring it up. She stayed by his side.

It was a bright morning at the bunker, as he made his way out the doors. The rays from the sun heated his skin. Behind him was his partner, eager for a hunt.

As the couple traveled downwards, they spotted a stag located just near a bush. Haylen aimed her rifle, before firing a precision shot to the head. It didn’t kill the stag, but stunned it. As the creature attempted to escape, Haylen got up from the ground, before chasing it down. Danse got up from the ground as well, before losing the woman.

“Haylen!” he called out, but no answer.

“Haylen, where did you go?” Danse continued down the path of blood that the stag left. The trail was rigid, but the splatters led to the National Guard Training Yard. Danse called out again, but noticed a Vertibird beginning to fly from the premises. He followed to the side of the building, noticing a significant amount of ghouls having been killed with laser shots. He then spotted Haylen, slumped against a bunker.

“Haylen!” Danse called, as he held the woman up. She was bleeding.

“I got jumped by gunners! They took it!” Haylen said, stuggling for air.

“Forget the stag! We need to get you patched up!”

“I’m not going to make it Danse.” She was losing too much blood.

“Don’t say that.”

Haylen had already succumbed to her injury.

* * *

 

For a couple months, Danse remained inside the bunker. He wandered about it for days, even nights without sleep. He heard voices throughout the night, perhaps the ghosts of those who died. Sometimes he wished he would hear Haylen talk to him. He tried to listen for her.

One day, Danse decided he would come out of the bunker. When he made his way out of the door, he was greeted by a familiar figure.

“You haven’t sent any letter back,” Nate said softly.

Danse noticed a little girl behind him. She looked very worried.

“Who is she?” he asked.

* * *

 

“I’m not escorting a girl through the Commonwealth! If Ronnie wants her, she can get her from here!”

“Danse, I can’t go any further right now. I’ve got business at home. I’m lucky I took the time I have now to speak with you.”

Danse got up from his seat. He looked at the girl. His face was bitter, almost intimidating. Julia looked down. She sat in the seat, waiting for Nate to take off.

“We need this, Danse. We need to rebuild this. I’m sorry about what happened, but this could be good for you, too.”

Danse looked Nate straight into his eyes. The scruff and gaunt from the man’s face spoke to Danse. Nate’s had too much on his plate.

“Why have you taken all this responsibility?” Danse then asked.

Nate sighed. It took a moment for him to answer.

“I need to keep busy so that I don’t lose my mind.”

With that, Nate escorted his Minutemen out of the bunker. Danse sat in the chair, creating an awkward silence between him and the young girl before him.

Julia made word.

“So, this is your home?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think it looks nice.”

Danse gave the girl a puzzled look.

“What business do you have with Nate?”

Julia paused, before shrugging.

“I grew up in The Institute. Nate says there’s something valuable about me.”

“Hm.”

Danse crossed his arms. When he got up, Julia was afraid he would pull a gun on her. Instead, he pulled out what looked like a sleeping bag. He sprawled it on the ground.

“Sleep. We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

Danse then left the room. Julia could still see him through the window. He slumped forward, his arms holding his weight against the table. The girl questioned why he never even asked for her name.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

The air may have been tense, but the smell of cooked meat had Julia’s eyes wide open. Danse brought her a plate. His expression was still bitter, almost as if he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She spotted his blue flannel shirt had stained blood, probably from the two-headed deer he had hunted.

“Thanks,” Julia said politely, before biting into the cooked venison. Radstag was her favorite, albeit it was a delicacy among all wastelanders. The sound of lips pressed against the tender meat rang in the bunker, setting the mood of a horror movie. After the sound of slimy meat being consumed had rang in her ears, she suddenly placed the meat down. Something wasn’t right. It felt like the idea of cooked venison was perhaps the last thing she wanted to eat after hearing those sounds. Something about them seemed to scare her, but at the same time, felt familiar.

When Danse finished his breakfast, he wandered into the back room, which was easily seen through a window. The girl’s curiosity got the best of her. She noticed the synth wander from the room, equipped with a backpack. In his hands were two laser rifles. “Have you had combat experience?” He asked quietly. He was disappointed after figuring out that she didn’t. Frustrated, Danse slowly made his way to the elevator, before pressing the button. “We’re leaving. I’ll fire. You do what I say, and when I say it.”

“If you insist, Sir.”

Danse heard the sarcasm in her voice. At first, sarcasm was hard to grasp for the synth. His seriousness made socialization difficult. After making affiliation with the Sole Survivor, however, he learned his way around the bitter tongue. Danse opened the bunker door. While there were a lot of trees among the Commonwealth, they were dead. The air wasn’t new. It was thick, smelled of chemicals. Danse kept Julia behind him, serving as a bodyguard. The destination was Southeast, past Bunker Hill. The plan was simple: take the small hike to the settlement, collect supplies, and then keep at the docks until the Castle is within sight.

The Minutemen expanded like crazy. Some Brotherhood Soldiers who had survived had seen the vision of a fair and honest Commonwealth, joined in a Minute’s Notice. The Institute Scientists began projects to help shape civilization back, with Curie as its leader. In 2289, she made a breakthrough of allowing synths to grow hair, even her own. In 2288, a very famous man made an appearance after a sudden rescue of fourteen slave girls. The man is known in the Capital Wasteland as The Lone Wanderer. He was given a goal to expand flora and allow green to cover the world again. With his mission in place, the Commonwealth began to see fresh green grass again, albeit rare and slowly growing.

The Railroad remained in their main goal of providing care to Synths. When that was done, when all who needed to be rescued were, they joined in on providing care to others. While some disagreed and were afraid of the Minutemen falling apart indefinitely, Nate’s leadership sparked a new age of enlightenment upon the Wasteland.

Julia never got to experience this. Instead, she was stuck in a rusted shack with her twin sister. She was forced to do something she wished she had never done.

When the synth and young girl made it to Bunker Hill, they were instantly granted access inside. It was still a small settlement, but had improved since the big battle between three factions. With aid from The Railroad, who had been pumped with steroids from The Minutemen, the settlement just grew bigger.

“I need supplies,” Danse said softly. He pulled a list out of ammunition, health kits, and even supplies to craft.

“All my linen is tainted from the last Radstorm. Would you mind if I did some work on it? It’ll take a day.”

“Thank you.”

While stimpacks were of good quantity, Danse felt that linen was important for emergencies. After all, who knows what kinds of buffery the enemies had in store. The expansion had Super Mutants huddling to the docks, which was exactly where the synth and the girl were headed. As for ammunition, Danse was concerned that maybe looting was the best option for the way.

He bought Julia a small handgun with a suppressor attached. She needed to be hidden for how small she was. The idea of Super Mutants eating children made his heart drop.

“Do you know how to use a gun?”

“I had to hunt for two years. Of course I do.”

Julia grabbed the small gun from his hands, before unloading it to check the bullets. While unloaded, she aimed to make sure it felt right. The synth sighed to himself, before turning over the sleeping bag.

* * *

 

The next morning, the preteen was anxious to try out her new gun. “We have to pass the bridge first,” Danse warned. He was rather annoyed with the girl. He would have loved to have a child of his own. The idea of a child would give him the family he always wanted. However, due to his makeup and loss of a romantic companion, the bitter side emerged, which sparked animosity between the two.

When they reached the docks outside the old church, Danse pulled a pair of newly-bought binoculars. “We have Super Mutants at the dock beyond Custom House Tower,” he murmured. Julia figured they would go to that location. Instead, they snuck their way past the tower, to The Shamrock Taphouse.

“Two years ago, the raiders that occupied this place were wiped out by Super Mutants,” Danse said softly. “It’s disgusting. All these mutants don’t deserve any safety!”

Julia nodded as the synth inched his way past a fence.

He pointed to a particular Super Mutant station yards away.

“Those are Suiciders. Outrun them as much as you could. They literally blow you into pieces.”

Julia nodded again.

The water levels began to rise with the harsh winds. While it was only midday, the sky began to get darker.

“Not another radstorm.”

The air began to feel tense. The synth made his way to the other side of a platform, just outside the entrance. Julia kept right behind him. With her small figure, she was able to sneak around a lot faster and more precisely.

* * *

 

Making their way to the castle was not an easy task, but they luckily made it through without any Super Mutants noticing. Danse paid close attention to the girl’s movements.  He knew something traumatized her, by her lack of emotion and distraction.

“Before we part, I’d like to know more about you.”

Julia jumped when he talked. She shook her head.

“What is there to know about me?”

“Well, for one, you grew up in the Institute.”

Julia rubbed her eyes. She released a big yawn. Her long ginger hair was messy. In reality, she was tired from the rads that picked up in her system. Danse handed her a Radaway and Rad-X when the storm kicked in, but who was to know how long the storm was? Her blue irises met his brown. She sighed.

“I just know what they told me about the surface. I just know about the war and how they built an underground facility. That’s it. I don’t know why the Minutemen want me.”

Danse nodded.

“There have been a lot of good changes in this world since the CIT explosion.”

Julia shook her head. Her first emotion ate at him.

“Not good for me. I spent two years in hell.” Her voice was bitter between her gritted teeth.

He wanted to ask, but figured it would have been too much for the young girl.

* * *

 

“Nate asked me to take the kid. I don’t know if she’ll make it to DiMa safely through us. We don’t know square by square of that island!”

“Wouldn’t there be someone to fetch her?”

“I’m afraid not. A lot of synths were making way to Far Harbor, and after the whole situation that happened with the Children of Atom and two of our own being tortured by them, the docks have been heavily guarded, with their people on-edge.”

Danse was livid. The dangers of the Commonwealth still existed, and why not follow the orders of the General? Ronnie sighed. “Fine. She’s going to be a liability for now, and it will take time.”

Before Danse could think, he suddenly shouted, “I’ll take her.”

Julia looked to the synth. She was surprised that he was willing to travel with her some more. She felt like a burden to him.

“With all due respect, Danse, the Island won’t be friendly when you get there with the girl. You’ll need reinforcements.”

“You stated that Far Harbor would probably start something with us. I’ll go alone with her.”

Danse grabbed his bag, before wrapping it around his arms. He looked at the young girl. The synth suddenly made a gesture to get up from her seat, which appeared to be a stump. Julia looked down. “Just allow us to give you provisions for the trip,” Ronnie pleaded. She was mostly concerned for the girl. Ronnie knew of Danse’s fighting abilities, although she had never seen the man without Power Armor. It surprised her that he was without a suit, although she was very hesitant to ask why.

During the night, Danse and Julia camped next to the radio. The classical music was agonizing. The air remained tense. As venison cooked, Julia turned her head away from it. The sight made her nauseated.

“You seem very hesitant about eating meat.”

“I’m a vegetarian.”

“That’s hard to say for anyone in the Wasteland. Besides, you ate some this morning.”

Granted, she did. Regardless, the girl did all in her mind’s wake to never remember the reason why she looked away. As she kept her gaze towards the Eastern exit, the question slipped regarding, “Why have you been bitter?”

Danse shook his head.

“I apologize if I am.”

That didn’t seem like the person she met before.

“I didn’t want to take you. In fact, I still don’t, but it’s better than rotting in the bunker.”

Julia still kept her gaze to the exit. However, she knew he was looking at her.

“I suppose we took off at the wrong foot,” she said, chuckling.

The synth smiled.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

The ship at the harbor was rusted from the years of taint and wear not just from the saltwater, but also from the radiation. Regardless, it ran, which was all Julia and Danse needed to get through. As they sailed, the warm summer breeze was perfect. Julia’s hair flowed freely and carelessly. It was the best moment she’s ever had since being rescued.

A few hours in, suddenly, there was a faint sound that had the two startled. Upon investigation, Julia saw upon the horizon the most amazing thing she’s ever encountered in her whole life. The sound echoed again. It seemed like the ghoul whale from miles over was traveling East. “Danse, did you see that?” the child called excitedly.

“Just hope it doesn’t approach us,” he said solemnly.

“I’m sure it won’t.”

The child took the sight as a moment of innocence. After all, she needed to get some things out of her mind. Danse remained hesitant to interrupt the moment, so he kept his eyes upon the controls of the boat.

The cloudy weather was suddenly diminished by the sun shining straight onto the ocean waves. The reflection was gorgeous. It was noon. About a half hour of that short beautiful view, the fog picked up, allowing Julia to become impatient.

The boat slowly inched to the dock, where a man in a cap cautiously approached the two. “State your business here,” he barked, allowing Danse to become frustrated. “Ronnie wasn’t kidding when she said that Far Harbor was on edge,” Danse retorted.

“Ronnie? Ronnie who?”

“Allen!”

A figure came down the stairs. Her skin was dark, speckled with moles. She was an older woman, but looked friendly. “I apologize for the behavior of my people. The harbor has been on the defense since the General of the Minutemen’s mercenaries were brutally poisoned by the Children of Atom,” she said softly.

“I’m part of the Minutemen. Nate asked me to deliver a girl to DiMa.”

“So you’re the former Brotherhood Paladin. I’ve received a letter about you from the Quartermaster.”

“Letters come and go quickly.”

“Overnight perhaps. We have soldiers back and forth. Apologies for my rudeness. I’m Avery, captain of the docks.”

Allen remained vigilant. He pointed his gun to the back of the young preteen. “Move along,” he barked. Danse showed his anger.

“Don’t you dare point a gun to a child!” he barked back.

“Children aren’t so innocent themselves.”

Julia stopped in her tracks upon feeling the barrel touch her back.

“Allen!” Avery yelled. Obviously she was on Danse’s side in terms with holding a child to the barrel of a gun.

When the four reached the hull, Avery gave the two supplies. “I had asked Old Longfellow to aid the two of you, but he refuses, I’m afraid,” she began. “He felt sincerely sorry for the two mercenaries that ended up poisoned. He really liked them.”

“Old Longfellow?”

“A hunter. He resides in the bar. I will not bother him, and I suggest you don’t either. We wanted to ask how they’re doing. We haven’t heard of the two since the Minutemen brought them back to the Commonwealth.”

Danse looked down. He only remembered one mercenary.

“I didn’t know there were two. I’m acquainted with Nate but do not know of his paid affairs.”

“A young man with rotted teeth, although charming. He was courted by a small woman with ginger hair and freckles.”

Danse didn’t hear of the two since the destruction of the Prydwen. The synth shook his head.

“We’ll write to Ronnie. Thank you for your time, and we wish you the best.”

Although the fog wasn’t bad, the sight behind the two was very depressing.

* * *

 

The two went the wrong way.

Going South, they were instantly in combat with Trappers. Julia kept next to Danse as he fended them off. The synth didn’t notice one of the trappers had approached, and whacked him in the back with a lead pipe. Julia fired a shot into the man’s torso. She rubbed Danse’s back as more Trappers made their way forward. As she blindly fired, one collapsed upon hit. They were easily outnumbered.

“Reload my laser rifle!” Danse pleaded, as he began to ignore the agonizing pain in his back. With the other rifle equipped, two Trappers were suddenly dissolved from the impact. Still, the men moved forward. Julia reloaded another rifle, and right after handing it over, suddenly was pulled by a Trapper. With his arm locked to her neck, he held a pipe pistol to her head. “We… survive,” he yelled, shakily. Others cheered, as they approached even closer. Julia suddenly lifted her right leg up, as hard as she could, kicking the cannibal in the groin. She took the advantage to pull a knife from her boot, before slitting his throat. Danse was immediately impressed. She quickly jumped back behind the truck bed that they hid behind, to ensure that she was ready for the next reload.

The fight dragged, but once they were all dead, Danse came out first to make sure it was safe enough. Julia began to loot the corpses, collecting any ammunition they could carry, and any other consumables that would ensure their survival. Suddenly, a small group emerged from the hills, hidden just like the Trappers, but this time, equipped with laser rifles.

“Cute kid!” One called. Another gave a sound that disgusted the synth.”

“Take a hike!” The girl called. She had Danse’s other laser rifle in her arms.

“They’re gunners, Julia. Keep the gun aimed.”

The leader looked old. His features remained sharp, teeth rotted. It looked like he was chewing tobacco, judging by his chewing pattern.

“Tell you what. Sell me the child, we’ll let you go free.”

Julia began to panic. She looked to the synth.

“Upon my dead body,” he whispered.

Upon grabbing Julia’s hand, Danse made a run for it as the shots fired. The two ran as fast as their feet could go. Missiles missed each of them by just a hair, hitting nearby trees. As said trees began to collapse, both slid on the mud, rolling through the ditch onto the road below. Danse quickly spotted a drain, and grabbed the girl’s hand. She began to trip and clumsily ran, much to his annoyance. The synth suddenly propped Julia into the drain. “Stay here,” he demanded. “I’ll get rid of them. Keep low!”

“Danse-“

“Shh!” He looked around.

“Not another sound!”

As Danse took off, sudden sounds of shots rang in the distance. Julia kept her handgun propped to the edge of the drain. She frantically checked her surroundings, only seeing the wet rain pouring onto everything in sight. The water drained past her, into her clothes, onto her skin. Her breathing was heavy and panicked. Her blue eyes remained bloodshot and not blinking. All she could hear were the sounds from far away, in addition to the wildlife ringing in her ears, and her own heavy breathing. Crickets were strong, perhaps the frogs too.

“Danse,” she whispered.

It felt like minutes passed. She stayed in the drain, still panicked. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps. When she recognized the shoes, she still remained inside.

“Some of them got away,” Danse said in between huffs. He opened the cover, allowing the small girl to crawl out. Relieved, Julia suddenly gave the synth a hug.

He didn’t return it.

“Why did they want me?” she asked, crying.

He looked down. He definitely didn’t want to answer the question.

“We have to get going before they find us. It’s getting dark.”

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

The rain continued. As the fog picked up, just a little bit, that didn’t stop the synth and girl. The morning involved harassment from the same group of Gunners and swamp creatures.

As the two made their way to radiated area, Danse made just Julia was protected. After all, cooking a child with radiation is far worse than an adult. They walked past a blown-up base. They explored the crater, only to see it was still burning.

“We need to go,” Danse called, as he and Julia made their way around.

* * *

 

“So, I’d like to know more about you!” The cheerfulness in her voice was different from what he’s seen of her so far.

“What is there to know about me?”

“Well, why did you live in a bunker? Handsome men don’t live in bunkers!”

Danse instantly felt uncomfortable. A kid called him handsome.

“I’m not even a man.”

“Man, synth, whatever! Why did you live there?”

Danse sat down at a stump, hinting it was time to rest. The girl made a seat on a bucket. He scratched the back of his head before speaking.

“I was in The Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Brotherhood of Steel? What’s that?”

“You don’t know?”

_Well, she did live underground her whole life._

“Sorry.”

Julia remained confused.

“The Brotherhood was filled with powerful soldiers. It was a surprise that the Minutemen took them on. They had Vertibirds, countless suits of Power Armor, a lot of weaponry. We were powerful. We came to the Commonwealth to destroy the Institute, but to also help civilization there.”

“Wow.” Julia’s response was actually genuine. She smiled at the synth. He felt even more uncomfortable.

“But what happened?”

“The Brotherhood hated synths, and I never knew that I was one of them.”

“So you ran away?”

“If that’s how you put it.”

Julia pulled out a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. Instantly, Danse was interested.

“May I have one?”

“Oh, synths love these! I remember they would always ask us if we had them!”

Julia gave him the box. She felt a connection to synth that she hadn’t had in a long time. Seeing him eat the sweets made her giggle.

“Can we be friends?” she asked, still smiling.

He almost choked on the sweets. After realizing he was eating too much, he embarrassingly handed the box back to her. He looked over to her, as she took a bite of one. He wanted more snack cakes.

“If we can, could you hand the box back to me?”

“You’re sly!” she called, laughing. He joined in. She handed the box back to him, while she took out a carrot she picked from the morning. The girl chomped on the carrot, eyes still fixated on the synth. She then realized that he didn’t fully answer her question about the bunker.

“So, how long were you there?”

“Where?”

“The bunker?”

He began to feel uncomfortable again. What if she got to worse questions? Nonetheless, he answered.

“Two years. I wasn’t alone until about a month ago.”

“Really?”

She still kept her eyes on him. Was she curious? Of course she was- kids were always curious. It was just that his grief was still fresh. He just wanted to move on. “Let’s go,” he called, collecting his belongings. As he got back on the road, Julia kept asking questions.

“So who lived with you?”

“A woman.”

“A woman? Was she your girlfriend?”

Danse paused for a moment.

“What happened to her?”

“Let’s just keep going!”

Julia realized she hit too close. She apologized. They kept on the road, hoping to not encounter any enemies. When they got to the Cinema, something sparked Julia’s curiosity.

“Ghouls! Down, Julia!”

“Ghouls, what are they?”

Danse urged her to keep her voice to a whisper. He then explained that they were humans once, but went feral from radiation. Julia kept her eyes on the rotting meat-bags, as they were distracted by a… movie.

“Why are they fascinated with that?” Julia asked.

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe they have a bit of humanity left, and those things attract it to remember?”

Danse tried not to think about it. He snuck his way into the bushes, as Julia followed. When they got to the road again, Danse opened up the map.

“Oh no,” he said, in frustration.”

“What?”

“We went the wrong way.”

“For how long?”

“The whole time.”

Danse showed Julia where they were. They spotted Acadia on the other side of the lake.

“Let’s just follow around until we get there.”

* * *

 

Instead, they reached the Tannery. They were met by Gunners.

The attack was rigorous and tiring. Julia just wanted it to stop. Danse fought with everything they had.

Julia was suddenly grabbed by a Gunner. He held her back while she kicked and screamed. Danse shot him in the foot to free her. She then kicked where the bullet was, repeatedly, while Danse continued to fire in other directions.

He grabbed her, running wherever their feet would take them. When they heard a fierce, frightening sound, Danse pulled Julia into a bush. The gunners were then met as a course dinner to Fog Crawlers.

The two reached the Oceanarium, just down the road. Julia was upset to see they were going even further off the map. Danse looked out to make sure no one would be approaching.

“Maybe they know we’re going to Acadia.”

“I have a feeling.”

“Then maybe we should keep towards the Ocean, and just dip down?”

Perhaps that would work. After all, it would keep the gunners guessing. On the other hand, the creatures would be the second thing to worry about. Sneaking around began to make Julia impatient. She began to get bored, which resulted to her tugging at the grass. Danse instantly noticed, and noted to her that gunners would find them that way.

When the two camped, Danse continued to be on guard. Julia noticed that he was exhausted. She attempted to stay up with him, but her body simply didn’t allow her to do so. As she drifted away, she asked him another question.

“Why does Acadia want me?”

Danse didn’t know an answer to it. In fact, he never thought about it. He just wanted to deliver her and go back to the bunker. That was the only thought he had the whole trip, other than the answers to her questions and the means to survive.

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

Aldersea Day Spa would have looked so fancy, saw there weren’t super mutants. Julia and Danse knew their way around their patterns, were able to predict their movements and destinations. When they got back on the road, they heard gunshots from the distance, assuming that the Gunners were still hot on their tracks.

The two however ended up dipping South again, by mistake, due to following the lake more than the road. They encountered a plane crash. Julia noted to Danse that she heard stomping. As they cautiously approached up what was left of the plane, Danse kept his gun up to meet a Super Mutant with a Yao Guai head cover. “What are you doing on my land?” he called, sternly, standing up. “This place is not for visitors?”

“You’re a Super Mutant!”

“Yes, I am, but I’m not like the others.”

The humanoid approached the two and bent down.

“The Island is too dangerous for you to be exploring it with a child.”

“I’m delivering her to Acadia, Mutant.”

“Acadia. It’s Southeast of here, just past a stream. Careful though, the mountain’s steep.”

Danse began to calm down upon the friendliness of the Super Mutant. Julia seemed indifferent that he was any different from another human.

“I like your dogs,” she complemented.

“I train them. Let me know if you’re interested in one.”

She bent forward to allow what looked like a multicolored mutt approach her. It was a medium sized dog, beautiful, mild.

“What’s her name?”

“I haven’t given her a name yet. She’s timid but protective.”

“May I keep her?” Julia allowed the dog to approach her, and she cuddled.

“If you treat her well, she’ll do the same to you. Go for it.”

“How much?” Danse didn’t dare to look at the mutant. He adjusted his neck.

“Nothing. A child always deserves a dog.”

Julia looked at the mutant in excitement.

“Thank you so kindly er,”

“Erickson. Just be sure to take good care of her.”

* * *

 

“How do you like Cira?”

“Love her! She won’t leave me!”

Cira remained at Julia’s side the whole walk over. The dog nudged at the girl demanding affection. While Danse had a bit of one-sided animosity to Erickson, he began to felt empathy, although attempted to ignore it. When the three reached the peak of the mountain, Danse looked to the girl. “Be careful going down!” he called. Julia hesitantly followed, as she was extremely frightened.

“Danse! I hate mountains!”

“Just don’t think!”

“I can’t help it!”

Danse got to a ledge before Cira jumped down. He held his hands out. “I’ll catch you!”

“Promise me!”

“I promise!”

Julia closed her eyes, before jumping. When she felt herself hit a pair of arms, she opened her eyes to see that it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Upon the horizon, they spotted Acadia.

“There it is!” she announced, excitedly.

Cira barked excitedly to follow Julia’s emotions. Danse decided to continue downwards, towards the entrance of the destination.

* * *

 

Reaching the entrance, Danse hesitantly followed Julia inside. However, as they were about to close the outside doors, numerous synths were spotted preparing their weapons. Numerous synths piled out the doors that Danse and Julia entered. Gunshots rang in the distance. When they ran back out, they spotted the same group of gunners that had been following them.

Julia and Danse began to fire on the group, hoping to get rid of them. Unfortunately, the fight went on for what felt like hours. When the Gunners realized that the synths were too overpowered, they retreated. The captain gave a look to Danse that made his heart drop.

Cira stayed at the door, waiting for Julia. The girl hugged the dog tight as they went back inside. Down the hallway, was a very interesting area that Danse couldn’t help but explore. He was instantly greeted by a particular synth. He looked like Nick, a Gen 2 synth, however, he contained many augments installed into his skin. The Gen 2 synth gave the other a smile.

“I’ve heard many things about you, Danse,” he said.

“Who are you?”

“Pardon. My name is DiMa.”

Danse has heard of DiMa, but not much. He didn’t think that others like Nick existed.

“I received letters that you were delivering a young girl who grew up in the Institute.”

“Her name is Julia.”

The young girl and her dog approached the Gen 2. She looked at Danse, then back.

“Miss Julia Thompson. I heard that you grew up in The Institute.”

“I did until it was blown. My family and I made it out, but unfortunately they didn’t survive.”

DiMa gave a sincere expression.

“I am deeply sorry.”

Julia looked at Danse. She had a terrible feeling.

“Danse, I know that you’re a synth, like the rest of us. We are a safe haven here for all synths to seek clarity. Perhaps you should join us?”

“I’ll be heading back to the Commonwealth. I appreciate your hospitality.”

“Maybe you should rest up here and take some supplies before you leave.”

Julia began to panic. She didn’t think she would be staying there.

“Wait, DiMa! Why am I even here?”

He gave her a smile.

“You may be able to help us with some viable information needed. We request that you remain here with us.”

She felt a lump in her throat.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Julia, your assistance could help humanity for years to come!”

Julia, tears welling into her eyes, turned. She tried to walk away.

“If I may say something, child?”

All attention moved to a considerably younger man who happened to be in the distance.

“My name is Faraday. Julia, please listen to me!”

She continued to walk towards the exit, attempting to not hear them. Danse gave a look to both synths, and not a nice one at that. He had an idea that she would stay there, but he didn’t expect that they were going to research her. Of course despite he was a synth, he hated the fact that he was. He hated that even with the Institute destroyed, despite their research, Acadia still continues their research. He believed the Brotherhood way still: that it would be destructive to humanity.

“We are trying to research ways to improve the quality of the environment in the world, to bring the world back to the environmental states of before. We need Institute scientists to work on that,” said Faraday. He knew of Danse’s expression.

“She isn’t a scientist. She’s a kid!”

“We know, Danse. We just want to train her because she had seen the different experiments done. If she had knowledge of any interior Institute information, she could help us improve the environment!”

Danse believed it, but he didn’t want to.

“Since the fall of the Children of Atom, the Gunners have also figured out how to access this island. They’ve been a threat to everyone living on this island. They’re expanding. They know our experiments and want to enslave us to continue it for their benefit. That’s why we asked for the Minutemen to come to the Island. We didn’t expect just you and her.”

Danse didn’t want to hear anymore. He turned around and began to walk to the exit.

“Danse- please!”

“I’m done!”

“Please, understand our reasons!”

He knew that he was going to be asked to aid the attack on getting rid of the Gunners. The last thing he wanted was to help Acadia.

Danse walked out the doors to Cira barking worriedly. A few guarding synths approached him. “The gunners took the girl!”

A panic ran through Acadia, prompting them to prepare their weapons. Outside all the commotion, all Danse could hear was Cira’s wails.

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

“Where are the gunners?”

“Calm down, Danse. You’re under a lot of stress-“

Danse wasn’t having it. He knew that Gunners enslaved people. That was the last he wanted to see with a child. With his laser rifle in-hand, he threatened DiMa and Faraday.

“Look, Danse, we’ll send Chase with you to retrieve her. Chase knows her way.”

Indeed, Chase did. The woman was a lot like Danse, no play, right on the issue at hand. Faraday’s suggestion, however, didn’t convince Danse that waiting for Chase was going to make him find Julia any sooner.

He stormed off to the exit, only to meet the courser there.

“I don’t wait for things like this,” she said, sternly.

* * *

 

Even though she was formidable, and particularly attractive, at least to Danse, his focus was remained to the kidnapped girl. The walk was long and brutal. The fog was hard onto the Island, more so than Danse had ever seen. With a worried look on his face, Chase sighed.

“Showing stress is going to get you killed.”

Danse didn’t reply. Even if he didn’t say anything, even if he remained deep on his soles, eyes firm around him, he still was an easy target.

“You know, I heard about your business with the Brotherhood of Steel.”

Danse didn’t answer again.

“I heard you were a knight, proud to wear the power armor. The world is much different without it.”

Danse spotted a pool of blood in the middle of an intersection. Chase pulled him back before he was able to investigate it. Both suddenly scrambled behind a car as a group began to walk past. They were gunners, but no young girl in sight.

“Keep down, and let us do the ambushing,” Chase said quietly.

As the courser crept up from the fog, she suddenly moved to another end of the street. She began to snipe a gunner, one by one. Once the first was down, the rest began to scramble, looking for the source of the fire.

When only one gunner was left alive, the synths emerged from the bushes. “Drop your weapons!” the courser yelled, intimidating enough to allow the survivor to drop his arms. Danse, with his gun raised, rather angrily, planted the barrel to the back, before bitterly spitting, “Move!” The surviving gunner complied.

* * *

 

“Where is she?”

Chase remained slumped against a table with her arms crossed. She was rather impressed by the former Paladin and his interrogating skills.

“I can tell by the way you torture me that you were a Brotherhood soldier,” the man snorted, between huffs. The synth, angered even more, broke a glass bottle from the table next to him before piercing it through his lower thigh. He pulled out the map of Far Harbor, before shoving it into the gunner’s face.

“Red-headed girl. Tell me where you’re headed with her!”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“We probably won’t,” said Chase.

The gunner paused for a moment. He looked down, his droopy eyes obviously tired and pained. His bald head shined with the faint sun that illuminated the shack.

“If I tell you, how long will it take for you to kill me?”

“If you worked with us you would’ve been dead already,” Danse retorted.

The gun gave a small sigh, before looking around the room.

“They headed West towards Rock Point Camp. They’ll get on a boat and make their way to Chicago. There’s a lot of gangs operating out there, so I suppose they’ll sell her to one who’s got the most stash of caps.”

Chase got up from the chair before leaving the shack. Danse got up before the gunner replied again, words harsher than his insults:

“You won’t make it there in time.”

With that, Danse replied, “I’m sure.” He began to leave the shack before the gunner began to yell, “You’re leaving me here?”

A sudden eerie roar echoed into the shack.

With a distorted smirk, Danse replied, “It keeps the Island happy.”

* * *

 

“Will there be a boat there?”

“We’ll see! Even if we have to row we have to find the girl!”

“Why does Acadia find her so important other than she’s from The Institute?”

Chase kept jogging down the road. Danse was tempted to stop, but he felt way outmatched by the courser before him. Both were extremely capable and athletic to their roots, although, a courser was designed to fare much better.

Chase refused to answer. She kept jogging.

“Chase!” the synth yelled to the courser. She didn’t reply.

They passed the ruined radio tower just south of what used to be The Nucleus. The duo still pressed onwards, hungry for justice. It didn’t take long to reach the camp, although, as the Gunner said, they were too late.

“Dammit!” Danse yelled, frustrated for the matter.

Chase spotted a boat from the end of the water. She urged the synth to jump and swim with her.

“What about the radiation?” he called, hesitantly.

“Here’s Rad-X,” she responded, handing a kit. They quickly consumed the protection before diving in.

When they reached the boat, Chase frantically pressed buttons before the boat turned on. When it gave juice, she sighed in relief. “He said they’re headed to Chicago,” she said softly.

“How do you know he was telling the truth?”

Chase pointed to the corpse at the end of the ship. He was split in half.

“He has a tattoo of his blood type on his head,” she answered, before showing the other synth the man’s head. “A common requirement for Gunners.”

When they tossed the body, Danse pulled the anchor. The duo drove to the other side, destined to find the child before it was too late.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

The trip to the mainland of Maine was short but a chance for Chase to ask some questions. He was obviously under a lot of stress. He was quiet and angry.

“If you want to know why Acadia wants Julia, we want to raise her to become a scientist. It seemed like they were already down that goal with a lot of their children. The more Institute children we find, the better.”

Danse still showed a lot of angst. He gave a look to Chase that made her rather uncomfortable.

“I can tell that you’ve grown an attachment for the girl.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it?”

Danse paused for a second. After a moment of thought, he finally admitted it.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve trained children in the Brotherhood. I felt like a bigger brother to them. I didn’t know Julia that long, but it seemed to me that she wanted a parental figure.”

“We can provide that for her,” Chase responded.

“It doesn’t work the way you think.”

Chase moved her head back. She was obviously frustrated.

“I heard that you hate our use of technology.”

“Researching like that is what caused the nightmare of the Institute in the first place.”

Chase nodded. She then sighed.

“We’re not doing anything that The Institute did. We’re taking what they had left to make the world a better place. We’ve started with the Island, until the Gunners rolled in from the West, unfortunately.”

Danse gave her sentence a moment to process. He then asked:

“What good did you do for the Island?”

Chase smiled.

“We provided homes for synths, expanded for Far Harbor. Since the Children of Atom were blown, we’ve taken the necessary steps to slowly begin to bring the Island back to a habitable state. The reason why not as many creatures have shown up is because of it.”

Danse didn’t reply.

“I’m sure you haven’t heard of the General of the Minutemen and what Curie is doing.”

Danse remained silent.

“They’re also continuing the project. Curie managed to make a breakthrough a year ago with the growth of hair on synths. She also made a breakthrough with stimpacks and Radaway.”

Danse rubbed his eyes.

“Is that why it didn’t wear off so quickly when we were getting to the boat?”

“Exactly. She used her discovery to even save the life of a mercenary who was poisoned while captive in the Children of Atom! The kind of breakthroughs that we’re making is for the quality of improving people’s lives! The Institute just worried about pulling from the surface to further their studies only for themselves.”

Danse seemed a bit convinced. After all, he trusted Nate. He trusted The Minutemen. He didn’t know anything about what happened a year before, in 2289, when The Children of Atom caused havoc, but he did seem to accept that maybe Julia wouldn’t come back with him.

“You’re more than welcome to stay with us, Danse. We know how you feel. You’re out of place from this world. You’re lost. You’ve had your life taken away from you.”

The synth suddenly felt slight anger.

“That was until I had my friend,” he bitterly replied.

Chase pulled her arms from the crossed grasp in front of her torso. She proceeded to move into the cockpit of the boat, before seeing the land approach. Before they settled to the dock, both loaded their weapons, and checked their essentials.

* * *

 

The land of Blue Hill was foggy as well, but something was very off about the city that didn’t compare to Far Harbor. The air was so intense, it was hard to breathe. “I have gas masks,” Chase called. The synths proceeded to follow the mass amount of footsteps that were concrete in the mud.

The Yao Guai in Maine were as populated as perhaps even the most dense settlement in the whole United States. The synths tried their best to keep a low profile, although meat was within a Yao Guai’s nostrils. Corpses of numerous Gunners have been spotted. Unfortunately, no little girl was found, but fortunately, no little girl was found. Both witnessed the gruesome death of a radstag while sneaking their way out. Upon reaching the road, both were relieved.

The tracks seemed fresh. The air smelled of swamp. Danse and Chase remained low. The swamp people didn’t seem like they were hostile to the gunners, but nonetheless, they seemed very interested in the girl. When an argument broke out between the mutated hicks and the captain, the guns came out. Julia ducked down, before Danse ran out to grab her. Of course, he ended up in the middle of the crossfire. A bullet hit his shoulder, but not in an area too damaging. He grabbed the girl from under the exchange of lasers and bullets. “Let them fight!” he called to Julia as she looked on. Her hands were tied with rope. Her mouth was covered with duct tape. Frustrated, the synth grabbed the girl, slowly making their way to Chase. When all the hicks fell dead, the captain called out towards the trio, resulting in another exchange of arms.

Chase handed Julia her backup rifle. Her shots were precise and quick. “The girl is ours!” she called, in a scream of pride. Danse decided it was time to high-tail it when there were just a few remaining.

“She’s still fighting!” called Julia.

“She can handle her own.”

“We can’t leave her!”

“And I’m not leaving you,” Danse’s voice was stern and bitter. When they turned around, more gunners were emerging from the fog, tossing bullets. The synth and girl took cover. Julia instantly noticed the bullet wound. Regardless, she was surprised that the synth ignored it. His combat went unnoticed over his reaction to the gushing blood that drained from the hole on his shoulder. Julia began to fire, attempting to ignore it. Her aim wasn’t bad, but her recoil was terrible. After all, she had never shot an Institute rifle before. She’s seen them on the coursers, but never got to hold one.

Chase caught up to the two. Julia finally got a look at the courser’s uniform. Her mind was blown. She got distracted, which landed the ambush to approach closer. “I’ll quickly loot the bodies for more cells,” Chase called. “You stay here!” The synth got from her barricade, dodging all bullets possible. After grabbing a few fusion cells, she threw them in the direction of the other synth and girl. A reload was worth the risk. After the remaining gunners got sick of their defense, a retreat commenced. With victory on their shoulders, Danse muttered through his lips, “Ad Victoriam.”

“Ad Victoriam?”

“It means ‘To Victory.’ It was a motto in the Brotherhood.”

Julia was mesmerized.

* * *

 

“Did they hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine. They just tied me up. They were saying stuff about selling me in Chicago.”

Chase scoffed. Surely, she was relieved that the motive was mostly complete. The rest was just to survive the trip back. Speaking of trip…

“So we can’t go past the Yao Guai with the girl.”

“I agree. Synth meat is still an aroma to them, but pure human is mouth-watering.”

Julia gulped.

“We’re going to have to travel back through to Boston. The General of the Minutemen might possibly be able to ship us back to Far Harbor.”

Chase was right. With the idea of Yao Guai everywhere, a trip to the docks of the island via Maine wasn’t possible. In addition, the radiated areas across the corners of Maine were deeply affected. There was no way the three would make it.

All-in-all, Julia was very relieved that the synths saved her. She kept hearing from different gunners that she was going to “enjoy” living in Chicago- whatever that meant. She saw their dark side. It didn’t matter who it was, if they weren’t enslave-able, people ended up with bullets in their heads. It gave the girl a twist in her stomach. Out of everyone, she felt safe with Danse. She felt secure. She didn’t even feel that way with her own sister. She feared her life as she traveled with The Minutemen.

Danse, on the other hand…

Even if he was distant, she saw something in him. Sure, she lost her family, but despite they knew each other for only a few days, they felt like years. Julia saw family in Danse. Whatever caused him to be distant broke her heart.

She only had her father as a father figure. Maybe Danse was just replacing him. Perhaps it was because he knew how to fight. Perhaps it was because he’s not a stranger to the Wasteland, unlike her parents. After all, they became Super Mutant stew. She then spent two years surviving with her sister. Danse was a Brotherhood soldier. He had power. He had authority. She never knew how it was stripped away. All that she knew was that the Brotherhood was long gone.

Alice was everything to her. They worked as a team. They managed to survive well with just a pipe pistol, hunting small critters like squirrels and rabbits. Everything was the same, day after day. On rare occasion would the molerats come looking for them, but otherwise, the world passed way too quickly.

Julia tried to get the thought of her sister out of her mind. She would never forgive herself for what happened. She knew she could’ve done more. She wasn’t far from Sanctuary Hills. She could’ve searched for help. Instead, she stayed next to her sister. Alice died, and Julia couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t survive without her.

When she looked at Danse, perhaps maybe she would. Perhaps, for the first time, Julia would be able to actually survive, and possibly live as well.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

“You’re a mystery, Danse.”

The statement instantly made him uncomfortable. The girl was so persistent with him. The synth never figured a kid would be so interested in knowing who he was. He had utmost respect for families. He imagined one day having a family, well, before he learned of who he was.

Maybe making friends with a kid wouldn’t be bad after all.

Danse sighed. Julia’s curious eyes had a lump in his throat. Clearing the frog, he replied,

“As are you, Kiddo.”

Julia laughed. Only her father called her kiddo… her biological father, that was.

“You know,” she said, with a wide smile, “You’re a lot like my Dad.”

“What was he like?”

“A mystery as well. My Dad was a scientist, however. He focused more on his work than his family. You, well, you’re just a mystery.”

Sure, Enrico Thompson always came home to his children with a smile. Despite The Institute was relentless with their workers, she still loved him. He was the joking kind of Dad, the kind who was embarrassing. Maybe Danse was embarrassing, too.

“Maybe that’s just how your Dad made me.”

Julia laughed again.

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”

The synth had a question that ate at him that evening. He tried to not distract himself with it. Instead, Julia brought it into attention. After all, Chase wasn’t near the campfire.

Julia adjusted herself to make sure the courser wasn’t around. She then leaned in, and whispered:

“We should just take off without her and just go back to Boston.”

“You don’t want to stay in Acadia?”

“Hell no!”

Danse grew a bitter face at her swear.

“Sorry,” she replied.

Danse didn’t want to leave without Chase. He grew great respect for her. After all, with gunners still out in the woods, she was desperately needed. His rejection of the idea upset the girl. She was eager to high-tail it out. She just wanted to never see Acadia again.

Chase returned with a dead rabbit. As she skinned the animal, Julia had to look away. The sound of the meat made her close her ears. This behavior ate at Danse. Perhaps she saw things she didn’t want to see. Perhaps, maybe she _did_ something she didn’t want to do.

By morning, the idea of moving South to Massachusetts was happily agreed upon. However, Julia didn’t want to step foot back on the island. That made her grow some animosity with Chase. The woman didn’t understand children the way Danse did, which caused a lot of bitter exchange of words. He tried to be the good Samaritan of the ordeal, only to cause the two to lash out even more.

Danse knew that Julia liked Chase. She was just upset. Maybe if she stayed at Acadia, they would have had a strong bond just like he did with her. Regardless, the girl stayed next to Danse, walking the roads with her eyes away from the Courser.

* * *

 

As hours pressed as slowly as the walks, Julia suddenly asked, “Is Cira alright?”

“Cira is safe in Acadia. She wanted to come with.”

Julia sighed, before whispering to herself, “I’m sure.” She would have preferred if Danse responded.

Danse wanted to blurt out, “She’ll be happy to see us,” but he kept his mouth shut.

The footsteps shown in the mud were fresh. Either wastelanders traveled through or the Gunners were near. Nonetheless, the trio kept their guns raised. As the three walked, they listened carefully. The frogs croaked in a chorus. The crickets sang with the symphony of nature, desperate for their voices to raise to a forte. Chase urged the two to follow her behind the bushes, in hopes they weren’t ambushed. Julia paid attention to the nature, to point whatever was out of place. After all, traps were possibly placed.

Suddenly, everything went silent. Chase placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder. The synth kept his breathing to a minimal. Suddenly, out of the bushes ahead, emerged a fog crawler. The creature charged towards the trio. As to how it figured them out, was up to their speculation. They had no time to ask. Danse ran with Julia to the other side of the road, suddenly before the girl got her foot trapped in a bear trap. Chase reacted accordingly, distracting the creature.

“Danse! Help!” She cried, tears welling in her eyes. It hurt like hell.

Danse attempted to pull the trap free. It wouldn’t budge. Suddenly, he had a very wreckless idea.

“Trust me!”

Danse held his gun towards the girl. She began to panic.

“Please, no!” she cried again.

“Close your eyes!” He called.

She covered her eyes with her dirt-filled palms. Suddenly, the trap began to relieve itself from her leg. It dissolved right in front of her.

“Come on!” Danse called, grabbing her hand. As he helped her up, she couldn’t walk on the leg. “It’s broken!” she called, still crying. Panicking, the synth grabbed Julia in his arms, with one hand holding the gun. He blindly fired at the fog crawler, hoping it would go down.

When the creature died off, Chase pulled her skinning knife out. She looted its stomach for any useful items. “Chase!” Danse suddenly called, with the girl in his arms. He placed her to the ground. She stood on one foot. Her eyes were still filled with tears. Her face was smudged with dirt.

“One moment,” the courser said softly. She pulled out a stimpack. Injecting the syringe into Julia’s leg, she instantly felt better. After a thanks, the girl propped her backpack. She was scared. Her mind was messed up with possibilities. Her heart still beat from the panic.

* * *

 

A shed located just outside Unity College was perfect enough to bunk for the night. The college was infested with Feral ghouls. As Chase took off to her own adventures, Danse had an important question for Julia. He never expected the answer that he got.

She didn’t touch the meat. All she ate was the food she found… that didn’t contain meat. He was curious as to why, and the vegan answer wasn’t the truth.

“May I ask why you don’t eat meat?”

Julia scoffed.

“It’s because I hate to see animals like this.”

“Why?”

“Because I do.”

He wasn’t having it.

“Evading my question is unacceptable. I just want to know.”

Julia sighed. She trusted him. Why? She had only been traveling with him for a week. Regardless, she didn’t want to break the truth out. She wasn’t ready. Hell, she may never be ready.

“Please don’t make me…”

Danse was even more curious.

“What happened?” the synth asked softly. His voice was reassuring.

He wasn't going to stop asking. In fact, he may have been a little interrogating. She began to sob. It was a dramatic sob. He felt that he did something terribly wrong.

She apologized. Over again, she repeated, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Julia curled her spine inwards towards her legs. Her arms were tight in between. She continued to sob. The synth was confused, and felt extreme guilt for his curiosity.

“Look, I’m sorry for asking you.”

“No.”

Julia tried to recollect herself. Her long hair was a mess. She looked over to the synth. She shakily sighed, having gotten the tears out of the way.

“You know my sister died. I don’t want to-“

“Did something happen to her after?”

Julia wrapped her fingers in her hair. She wanted to tear it out. She grabbed a handful of locks, frustrated.

“I stayed with her… for a long time.”

Danse’s eyes widened.

“How long?”

“Days. She started to… I didn’t know what to do.”

He felt like that wasn't all.

“That wasn’t all that happened… I couldn’t catch anything. That, she was good at. I just cooked it. I spent days… without food.”

Her voice cracked in the middle of her statement. His mouth dropped.

“I just remember… bits, and pieces. I don’t think it was me. No… it wasn’t me!”

Julia began to sob again. That time, her sobs were loud and distracting.

The synth only knew one thing. He ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her. At that moment, he realized perhaps she didn’t need Acadia. She needed him. She needed family. She needed a parent.

Her sobs wouldn’t stop. Danse felt absolutely terrible for triggering the repressed trauma deep inside the young girl’s head. He kept thinking about how no child should have been through that. He was right. No child deserved that kind of pain, that kind of guilt.

He felt a connection to the girl that he never felt with anyone else. Around the same time Haylen died, Alice died. He lost his love. She lost her sister. Perhaps he was able to cover the deep, dark hole he felt in his body with a parental love. After all, he wanted a family. That was all he wanted. He imagined the times of being a retired Brotherhood soldier before. He imagined living in a home, coming home to a wife and children. Perhaps his dream would come true, but with only one child to raise, and no wife. There was nothing wrong with not having a wife. There was nothing wrong about adopting a child.

As he held her close, he imagined that after leaving Acadia with Cira, he would teach her to match up with other wastelanders. That was something she never learned. She only learned how to survive, but not even alone. No, he had to teach her. He had a lot of experience, especially from being a soldier. He would be able to pass that experience on to her.

“Julia,” he said, still holding the girl.

_“We’re getting Cira from Acadia. You’re not going to live there.”_

That was the confirmation she wanted to hear.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I haven't typed up a fanfiction in years. I've been too busy with college, considering I'm steps away from my Bachelor's and soon on to my Master's. I'm a little rough on the writing, so apologies if it's rather, er, too fast-paced.**

* * *

 

**2290**

* * *

 

Chase didn’t come back until morning. When the synth and girl woke, food was cooked and packaged. The courser seemed very well prepared for the next few days.

As they traveled miles down U.S. Route 202, the sun began to peek through the clouds. It started to get a little warm. Julia kept her water close. Hydration was her main concern. The idea of being ambushed by gunners was next.

By the next few days, they had reached Portland. The land felt very similar to Boston. That was just Julia, however, who hadn’t seen much of it as-is. She was mesmerized by the scenery, the architecture, the history. To Danse, he appreciated that there used to be more living there than there was business.

Looking around as the trio crossed the bridge, all the other ones had fallen. The scenery left Julia in a panicked state. Danse finally got what was happening: She had a fear of bridges. Maybe she just had a fear of heights.

At night, they camped just outside Portland. The place was big on a battle between settlements and raiders. Perhaps the big factions overlooked the area. Danse thought about confronting Nate on the matter, maybe sending the Minutemen in to aid the settlers. After that thought, he suddenly attempted to trash it, in hopes that he would worry about himself instead of others. He never worried much for himself in exception to the ordeal with Arthur Maxson. The feeling of betrayal left him lost. Only Haylen was able to offer comfort and show her side, and, well, in later news, he figured that Ingram also had a change of heart and faked a KIA as well from what he heard.

* * *

 

The idea of Chase being distant sparked a sense of curiosity from Julia, and also an assumption of betrayal and mistrust from Danse. As they walked the roads South towards Boston, the question came up.

“I suppose the two of you have been wondering where I’ve been at night, judging from your silence.”

Danse and Julia both looked at the courser.

She took a minute, from sighing, to rubbing the back of her neck.

“I’ve been spying on the Gunners. I’ve purposely done so to make sure they’re not following us.”

The synth and girl looked at each other.

“Where are they headed?”

“Back to Boston. We’re following them, but not too quickly. They’re bad news.”

“And let me guess, we still can’t take them?” Danse’s voice was irritated.

Chase was definitely not confident that the three could kill all the gunners. Her face was expressionless most of the time, but her reassuring face of “hell no,” was a definite answer for Danse.

They trusted that she was able to go the extra mile for that matter. After all, she was a courser.

* * *

 

Portsmouth was not the place to take a little girl. It was flat out Gunner territory, perhaps the headquarters. Instead, they had to go around to Durham. Getting back on U.S. Route 202 was difficult but not impossible. The amount of gunfights between them and the gunners had Danse thinking that it was easier to just raid the remaining Gunners and take them out.

They made it to the tip of Boston about three weeks after Julia’s kidnapping from Far Harbor. The boat was still stationed at the docks there, so they had to make a run to Nate to explain the situation. The General was very unhappy of the request. Once they got back to a boat, the trip back was an hour long. For as long as it took to make their way all the way back down, it was worth the trouble, considering the danger Chase and Danse just faced alone.

Upon reaching the docks, Captain Avery was at a loss of words, and Julia assumed she would have had a heart attack. “It’s a long story,” Chase reassured her, with high shoulders and an expressionless face. The way back, Chase showed the real way to Acadia, which had Danse and Julia livid. Nonetheless, they laughed it off.

Julia was excited to see Cira. She was excited to leave Acadia with Danse. She was excited to have a parental figure in her life. She was excited to _learn._

After opening the doors inside, the dog greeted the trio. Chase slowly walked her way to DiMa, before whispering a few words into his ear. The augmented synth was not happy with what he heard. The two came forward. DiMa took a seat in his [throne], his position firm.

“I heard that you wish to not stay here, Miss Thompson.”

The girl held the dog. She looked to Danse. His expression made Faraday almost shit himself.

“DiMa, I may have a suggestion,” he then said, shakily. The synth looked to the other, his expression still disappointed.

“Perhaps we may be able to create a synth of her.”

Julia suddenly had an idea to add on Faraday’s.

“Or my sister’s.”

“Excuse me, Miss?” DiMa’s voice was still soft. He seemed surprised.

Julia looked to Danse. Her face was worried. She didn’t want to say what she was about to say. He looked down. She could tell that if she were to have her sister in a way _alive_ , she wouldn’t still see her.

“I had a twin sister. Would you be able to make her?”

Faraday and DiMa looked at each other again. Chase had already left; she was exhausted. A smile wrapped around the lower half of DiMa’s face.

“We may actually do so.”

“She looked just like me, so it shouldn’t be hard.” The girl smiled to Danse.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine with Alice here?”

“Definitely. They need her here, just like they needed me.”

“She isn’t actually your sister, though.”

“And you’re not my father, but here you are.”

Danse smiled back at the girl. Her retorts gained his respect. It had been a month since he met the young girl, and she was already family to him. Julia was a smart kid. Danse was a devoted exile, hoping to start over. For the second time, he had the chance. He had a _daughter._

The synth Alice came out of the operating room. Her eyes locked onto her human sister. Tears streamed down her face.

“I’m so sorry you saw me that way,” the young synth cried.

Julia didn't realize that looking at her twin sister... alive again... caused her to completely break down.

* * *

 

The bunker was still musty from when they were last there. However, it was still home. After the elevator door opened, Julia approached the window, before crossing her arms. Cira approached her, before lying next to her leg. Danse had his gun raised, in hopes no one had invaded. After seeing that the place was still isolated, he looked to the young girl.

“When will we start training?” Julia asked softly. The synth smiled. He came up to her, before ruffling her hair.

“First we need the place to feel like home.”

Julia nodded in agreement.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
